


The Reunion

by Eddie



Series: Accepting Yourself [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band, Bottom Liam, Double Penetration, High School Reunion, House - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, OT5, Reunion, Sex, cum slut Liam, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: Liam became a confident man ready to face his fears. His boyfriends support him and his career in on the way to something great.





	The Reunion

February 7th 

Liam felt happy, extremely happy for once in his life. His boyfriends loved him, his career was starting and his days were filled with passionate love everyday. 

The music may have changed. Interest have fussed into something different. Despite everything, their love for each other stayed the same. 

Louis, Harry, Niall and Zayn were all working on their separate music for some time now. 

Louis was starting big in the music industry. He creates his own record label called Triple Strings and has many projects in store. He released some great songs. His main hit is with the artists DJ Steve Aoki. His newly released single is also climbing on the charts. It has been a hard time for the boys because the first song was released just after Louis's mom passed away and the second just after Robin, Harry's step father, passed away. The times were hard to keep Louis motivated, but his boyfriends seemed to change his mind and make him channel his pain in music. Louis does love writing songs with his fellow boyfriend Liam. They always seem to produce the best material together.

Harry was on the rise to stardom. Something that would have made his boyfriends jealous if they didn't support him one hundred percent to achieve perfection. He continues to write and record songs while working for many artists, but lived to write his own stuff (dedicated to his boyfriends of course). Harry decided to branch out in the artistic world and tried acting for a change. During a few months he was always traveling away from the boys to film Christopher Nolan's action-thriller Dunkirk which was based on a military evacuation during World War II. Nothing could have prepared his boyfriends and the world for his debut album though. It was a shock. An amazing record of soft rock that reached number one on the charts in several countries. Liam and the boys were so proud. They always listen to it together and Harry would give little anecdotes about how lyrics would remind them of a certain situation. He wrote the album with the boys on his mind after all. 

Niall was still the happy go lucky boy he was in the X-Factor days (just more mature.) His solo music was the first to be released to the public in between the boyfriends. His songs are inspired by classic sounds and wherever his guitar takes him. No one is more passionate about what they do and how they present it than Niall. Frankly, it was quite a turn-on for his boyfriend. They basically have a ritual of having sex to his song "Slow Hands". So rough and passionate that it makes Liam squirm from sexual tension when he hears it outside of their house. 

Zayn is one risky artist. He was the one to suggest that One Direction take a break for the pop music and what not. It created a big fight between the boys. He even refused to record One Direction's last album with his boyfriends while he was working on his own music. There were even potentiel conversation of breaking off the relationship, but everything turned out perfectly. They were happy branching out in their own direction. Zayn was praised with many sexual favours today because of his seemingly impossible suggestion a few years back. He released an album of many R&B song that debuted at number one in a number of countries. His first solo song "Pillow Talk" was even one of the highest first-day and weekly streams for a debut artist.

Liam was so proud of his boys. They all seemed to be living their dreams, different lives, but they always came back to him. How the media and the fans haven't realized they're relationship yet was above him. Each weekend, or almost, they boys found themselves in their London house in Liam's arms.

Liam was also perusing his dreams and at the age of 23 he was finishing his last year at University. Liam has been writing more and more songs for each of his boyfriends album and decided to study in music management. He will soon be able to navigate his boyfriends in the music world with the right education. He couldn't be more exited to finish this chapter of his life. The insecure boy he was in middle schooled transformed into a muscular walking god for anybody who would look his way. His boyfriends seamed to live for his still developing muscles. They would suck on them, leave hickeys that would show for days when they were fucking just so Liam could stare down at his arms in the gym during the week and think about the sex filled weekend he just had. If you ask anyone but Niall, who still had no tattoos marking his body, their tattoos was also a permanent testimony of their love for each other. 

If there was something that improved as the time went on it was their physical intimacy. More than five years together will give you lots of practice. If they wanted to try something new, the knowledge each had of one-another's body permitted a time of ecstasy to remember for weeks. Even feeling it for days after.

 

It has also been five years since Liam left high school and rebuilt the man he wanted to be in university. Sadly, those feeling seemed to arise one day when he got a letter in the mail with the return address form his old high school. 

In honour of our fifth year graduating anniversary. I wish to invite you to a very special evening. The reunion comity has devoted its time to organize a high school reunion. You are invited to present yourself and a choice of a plus one to the Savoy, in London, June 16th. 

Hope we get to see you soon graduate of 2012! 

P.S. please rsvp to confirm your place at the banquet

Gigi Hadid and Kendall Jenner

 

Liam looked at the card perplexed. He was surprised those girls even remembers his name. Never mind it was probably a computerized list anyways. He thought to himself.

What a weird surprise. Something from his past was creeping up on him again.

He spoke to his boyfriends about it and they all seemed weary.

" You know how they treated you in high school." Niall said

"It's not the same now I am a a grown man and I'm ready to tackle this new chapter in my life which is being happy with who I am and with whom I love." Liam replied 

"We just don't want you to get hurt, babe." Zayn said

"I appreciate the concern but I'm not that innocent boy I once was." Liam said sternly 

"We know how our whole situation was hard for you in high school and we don't really want to repeat it with the bullies that were actually the ones who hurt you the most." Harry said reading the letter again." Its addressed from Kendall and Gigi so we have the proof right here in our hands."

"Since the whole situation with them you know how I've been more confident and I have loved you more passionately." Liam replied

" No one can forget that Liam. You just seemed to open up to us even more after that incident." Louis said cheekily

"So just respect my decision! I'll be fine and I'll talk to you guys if I feel any different. I'm 23 years old now, not just a teenager that was scared of holding on to his relationship. I know our bond is strong and nothing could break it." Liam said determined

"I just want to be there for you in that time." Harry said 

"Yeah if it's in London we could all be here for you afterwards." Niall said

"How would that work. You are all on tour or working on your own stuff outside of London." Liam said questionably 

"I have a great idea, but you have to promise not to laugh at me." Louis said

Zayn replied "Everything you say is stupid" at the same time Liam said " I always love your ideas" which made the boys laugh together.

"I was thinking maybe One Direction could host a reunion concert at the O2 arena that same weekend." Louis said tentatively 

"What are you getting yourself into." Zayn mumbled 

"No, no hear me out! I guarantee it's a great idea. We all plan a show on the 17th of June. We are all supposed to be home anyways because it's a Saturday night.  We rent out the arena and I think they would do it if their is not any shows because, obviously, were One Direction. People would want to see us play songs." Louis said

"When you put it like that, it doesn't seem like a bad plan.  We could all play our own solo music and come back to play songs together like the good all days." Niall said

"We just have to check with our management if we are available." Zayn said tentatively.

"It's in a few months anyway so we have time to get organized." Louis replied

" The fans are literally going to start a riot." Liam said jokingly 

"That only means its going to be credible if more people know about it and show up."

"Everyone agrees?" Louis asked scanning his boyfriends agreeing smiles to make sure there was no doubt. 

"We just need to talk about it and sell some tickets. It is in 5 months we have time...I hope" Zayn said.

"Well we should not stress about it and just go have sex upstairs and relax this unneeded tension because I'm horny." Niall said rubbing his stomach slowly watching his boyfriends as his hand slid down lower.

"I want to get fucked first." Harry shouted running upstairs already throwing his Hawaiian shirt off his beautiful body.

" I got seconds." Liam said happily following his boyfriend upstairs.

 

June 16th

 

The day of the reunion was finally here. Since it was Friday night, the boys were coming home at different times. Their arrivals always depended on their work schedules.

Liam spent all day doing house chores. He always wants to clean up the house before his boyfriends arrive.

Near three o'clock in the afternoon, the door opened and Niall walked into the house to great his boyfriend.

"Hello their lovely." Niall said excitedly giving Liam at long passionate kiss on the mouth.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Liam asked curiously 

"Always fun working in the music business. How are you feeling about tonight?" Niall asked back

"I'm a bit nervous actually." Liam said

"Why is that?" Niall asked curiously 

"I'm just nervous about seeing my old class mates from high school." 

"I'm sorry we can't be with you tonight" Niall said

"It's fine. I don't really have a plus one since I'm dating five people at the same time. I think bringing no one looks more normal than coming with One Direction." Liam said jokingly

"That is true, but you would be the talk of the reunion." Niall said cheekily kissing Liam on the cheeks.

"Do you know when the boys are coming home?" Liam asked turning his head to kiss Niall on the lips.

"I don't know but for now I got you!" Niall said griping Liam's dick through his pants.

"That doesn't sound too bad" Liam replied kissing Niall more passionately.

"What time do you need to be at the Savoy?" 

"The evening starts at six o'clock " 

"That means you have a two hours with me. How ever will you spend that time." Niall said sarcastically dragging an already hard Liam up the stairs into their room.

"I think you already have an idea." Liam said following Niall up the stairs.

 

Arriving near four o'clock, Louis found his boyfriends in compromising position. Liam and Niall we're laying on their shared bed in a sexy situation. 

"What are you doing there standing at the door?" Liam said taking his mouth off of Niall's thick dick. "Come give your boyfriends a kiss hello." Liam said continuing his pleasurable deliberation on Niall's sensitive cock.

"I gladly will." Louis said while walking towards the bed.

"What time is it?" Niall asked Louis while giving him a kiss. 

"It's near four o'clock, why?" Louis asked kissing down Niall's neck to give a kiss to Liam also. 

"We have another hour before Liam needs to get ready to go." Niall replied

"You are sure you want to go there tonight Liam?"

"Yes." Liam said shortly after releasing Niall cock from his mouth.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Louis said quickly after.

"I'm going and you won't stop me. Do I need to suck you off to make you understand?" 

"I do want your mouth on me." Louis said cheekily dropping his pants and laying next to Niall on their large bed.

The conversation and doubt were quickly forgotten after.

 

 

By the time 6 o'clock rolled up Liam was pretty ready to leave his doubtful boyfriends. They have been asking him four what seems to be an eternity about if he really want to go.

"I'll be fine. I'm taking the car. If anything happens I will come quickly back home." Liam said

"You do look hot as fuck." Louis said rolling his hands all around Liam's covered Armani body.

"Do I look sexy? Nice enough to make my old classmates feel jealous?" Liam asked 

"You know you look good." Niall said kissing Liam goodbye

"Damn who is that sexy piece of ass?" The boys heard Zayn say from the door entering the house.

"Do you think I look good?" Liam said to Zayn walking sexily to his newly arrived boyfriend.

"I just want to take you upstairs and fuck you all night long." Zayn replied 

"Good good, but that needs to wait a few hours." Liam said kissing Zayn passionately on the way out.

" I'm already late guys. I'll see you all in a few hours. I hope Harry will be home when I arrive back. We should go over the details of tomorrows show." Liam said happily walking out of their big house. A chorus of goodbyes was following him out of the door.

 

Liam arrived at the Savoy conference room a few minutes after six thirty. He entered the large room and walked to the registration booth where he saw his two high school bullies standing taking attendance. Kendall and Gigi were giving a glass of champagne to everyone that was coming through the door while highlighting their names on their registry list. Every guest seamed to place a name tag on their clothes as well.

Approaching the table, Liam saw their faces turn into a grimace. It honestly looked like if they tasted something sour. 

"Hi Liam I didn't know you would show up here." Kendall said with a fake laugh.

"I didn't even know we sent you an invitation." Gigi said after with her sour grimace still present. At least Kendall put the effort of camouflaging her disgust.

"It is a free meal in a fancy hotel after all. I just came to say hello." Liam said with a pinched smile.

"Here is your glass and your name tag. You are seated at table seven." Gigi said quickly dismissing Liam quickly.

"You don't have a plus one?" Kendall said with a smirk

"I'm fine alone, you should know that Kendall. Were is your husband now? Oh never mind he is probably in a closet with a sexy maid. Thank you for the champagne" Liam mumbled walking towards the correct table and sticking his name tag of the lapel of his Armani suit. 

Arriving at the right table close to the back of the room he sat at the seat with his name and looked at the people surrounding him.

He was grateful to be sitting near people that didn't bully him in high school. He sook hands with Nick Parker, Jamie Patterson, Chris Patel, Kim Palazzo and their dates. He shook his head while saying to the table "Welcome to the P table. All of our last names start with Pa's." which made the people around the table start laughing.

"Nice tattoos Liam. I'm sure getting some on the hand would have hurt." Nick said

"Beauty is pain." I replied jokingly which made the people laugh in agreement.

"We were just talking about our studies and job stories. I was just letting everyone know about this aweful boss I had in Manchester... " Kim continued her story 

At least the people at my table seem to be nice. I hope the evening goes well. Liam though to himself settling comfortably in his seat while watching the other people around the room socializing.

 

Everyone had a predetermined menu of a few easy options. Liam ate a savoury soup, a delicious steak plate and a wonderful chocolate mouse. The conversation was flowing nicely around the table during  his time there. Everyone was interested in the stories Liam tolled about his time in the studio working as a intern producer. It was refreshing socializing with people that were interested in parts of his life that weren't the regular life of his boyfriends.

They talked about tattoos, clothes, jobs and music. The girls around the tables were raving about the One Direction concert tomorrow which made Liam laugh thinking about how Louis' plan worked out for the best. The concert seemed to be a main conversation throughout the room since the boys were so famous during Liam's high school years. 

After everyone was done eating, Gigi and Kendall made a toast to celebrate the reunion and the floor was open so people could go talk to anyone they wanted. Liam had fun watching old romances like the head football player and cheerleader talking. There was so much history and stories between everyone. He had a good time talking to his old acquaintances and talking about his successful life.

It was approaching nine o'clock and Liam was getting another drink at the bar.

When he was approaching the bar he saw Gigi and Kendall talking and decided to stay a bit farther to hear their conversation not wanting to approach the two girls he dislike the most.

"I can't believe we got backstage passed to go see One Direction. It's like our high school days all over again." Kendall said 

"Did you see how good Zayn looks like now. He a really sexy man. I can't wait to hook up with him tomorrow." Gigi said with a giggle while Liam felt like puking. I'm sure my boyfriend that loves nothing more than my cock in his ass would want to touch that slut. Liam though jokingly.

"I want to try and go for Harry. He is one rich and beautiful man. I can't believe the others would want to go on stage with him. He would just outshine everyone on stage with him." Kendall said. Why is this bitch trying to insult my boyfriends. Liam though angrily. Like that would help her getting Harry. Gay was still the first word that popped into Liam's mind every time he thought about Harry. No one and I mean no one could change Harry's appetite for a nice dick. Specially his boyfriend's dick. Liam though laughing pathetically at the girls in front on him.

I guess Kendall heard Liam's little laugh because she turned towards the hidden boy and said quietly to Gigi "Liam's still a little coward" 

"Well hello Kendall. How are you this evening?" Liam asked with a fake smile

"Fine, thanks" she replied 

" I heard you are going to the One Direction concert tomorrow." Liam said to the two girls.

"Oh so now you are a stalker also." Gigi asked with a voice filled with poison.

"Well you're still a bitch so I wouldn't talk." Liam replied quickly

"I see the stalker is no longer a coward" Kendall said 

"I've grown up maybe you should try it sometime. Maybe it could help raise your kids better if you weren't one yourself." Liam replied 

"Like I said, he is a stalker." Gigi said with a fake giggle

"I just get bombarded with your social media accounts everyday. I have to say your new nose looks a lot better now." Liam said tensely

"Well at least I have a family and a husband that loves me. Are you still a scared loser Liam? Trying to hide all that ugly behind your muscles and tattoos." Gigi said meanly 

"Wow great compliments coming from you Gigi. Thanks for noticing. Have you been checking me out all night. I'm sure my boyfriend would love to have a threesome with you." Liam said with an undertone of hatred 

"Congratulations you got yourself a boyfriend. I though no one could be attached to a loser like you." Kendall said

"Thanks girl. We are very happy together." Liam said with a fake sincerity.

"Whatever Liam. I'm sure you are still that loser boy that had a big crush on One Direction back in the day." Gigi said

"Well yes I am. Just better looking and richer." Liam said mockingly. "Are those you husbands over there talking or flirting with Amy Green the super hot attorney?" 

"Nice try, they wouldn't cheat on us." Kendall said sternly 

"Oh I'm sure they would. With pants that tight, they are leaving this evening with every hot girls number in their pockets." Liam said seriously.

"You don't know what your talking about... 

Kendall didn't even have the time to finish her sentence while her husband and Gigi's were giving their business card to Amy and leaving her alone with a kiss on the cheek each.

"Whatever it doesn't mean anything." Kendall said quickly 

"Do you want me to go tell them your plan about hooking up with members of One Direction tomorrow. I'm sure they would love their wives to go see another man behind their backs." Liam said

"You wouldn't!" Gigi exclaimed which made people around them look their way. 

"Don't test me." Liam said walking away with the beer bottle the bartender gave to him. "I hope I don't cross you girls backstage tomorrow." 

 

Liam had enough of this evening after talking to Gigi and Kendall. He went around the room one last time to say goodbye to the people he enjoyed talking too, finished his beer and went to get his car. He was so excited to go home and relax with his boyfriends.

 

Liam arrived home and all of his boys were sitting on their large couch together. Their bodies were intertwined a perfect way that made everybody comfortable. His heart grew three sizes when he saw the expression of love radiating of their bodies like they couldn't live without him.

"You are back early babe. It was only supposed to finish at ten o'clock." Harry said approaching Liam with open arms and a sloppy passionate kiss. 

"Welcome home love. I missed you so much." Liam replied to the boyfriend he had not seen yet. 

"I love me some Liam." Harry said while kissing Liam passionately all over again. Liam hummed in his boyfriends arms as other members on his favourite boy band added themselves to their hug.

"Liam sandwich." Niall exclaimed happily. 

Liam tried kissing every one of his boyfriends body parts he could reach. He gave one final "welcome home" kiss to all of his boyfriends once he was liberated from the confines of the group hug. Louis took his right arm and dragged him to the couch to resume their previous activities while sitting.

"How was the trip back home?" Liam asked Harry

"I'm tired and it was long. Since the movie just came out, it seems like I haven't stoped moving either in a car, a plane or a red carpet." Liam could hear the exhaustion in Harry's voice. 

"Well at least we can spend the weekend together this time and you aren't stuck doing premiers like your last weekends." Niall said kissing Harry on the shoulder. 

"That is true and it will be like the good old time signing with you guys on stage tomorrow." Harry replied 

"Oh yes! That concert was the big talk of the night." Liam said

"Seriously, adult don't have a better thing to do than talking about a boyband." Zayn said weirdly

"Hey! Don't talk about it like that. We were a part of every teenagers life if they wanted or not." Niall said

"I guess we will see people Liam went to school with." Zayn said "The people that bullied our boyfriend and made his cry on more then one occasion. Just saying."

"It's fine. We were seated alphabetically, so I has near people I didn't speak very often to in high school. We had a good time and the food was delicious." Liam said

"So there was no drama with Kendall and Gigi."

"Oh no! The was a tone of drama with them." Liam said with a smirk "I dealt with it very well."

"What did you do?" Louis asked curiously with a smirk

"I just talked to them and try to play it cool. I did have nice burns up my sleeve and I left the conversation while the ball was in my court. They are going to be at the show tomorrow." Liam said

"Backstage passes that are brought to you by their rich fathers?" Harry asked

"You got that right." Liam said "They were still using their old bullshit talk like when we were in high school. I'm just happy I matured."

"You have grown up that's for sure." Zayn said cheekily trying to get Liam's tie off. 

"Am I the only one super horny right now?" Niall asked a tint of rouge in his cheeks

"Not at all. It has been to long since he all have been together." Louis said

"I call dibs on Liam" Zayn said.

"I want a piece of that ass too." Louis said while walking up the stairs first.

"Well the best for last honey. I get to fuck Harry." Niall said. 

"My body is yours love." Harry said seductively walking up the stairs behind Niall after locking the doors, activating the security locks and closing all the lights. 

 

July 17th

 

The boys woke up tangled in a mess of limbs. It was already one o'clock in the afternoon so the boys had two hours to get ready before going to the arena where they were going to preform their One Direction reunion concert.

There was an electric energy in the air. It was an exciting day for the fans but also an exciting day for the boys. There was flashbacks going through every ones minds from the days in the band. It was like rewatching their old times onstage.

Like they knew so well, their outfits for the night would be waiting for them at the arena with their stylist, hair dresser and makeup artist. The only thing the boys had to do was feed themselves and get ready for the show. 

Liam was a very serviceable boyfriend that afternoon. He took care of all of his boyfriends in the shower. Each and every single band member had their favourite boy on his knees sucking them off until their finish. He cooked a big breakfast for his boyfriends. Eggs, bacon, toast, beans and fruit was filling the dining table. They took their time eating breakfast for lunch while recovering from their amazing shower sex. 

Liam prepared for three Range Rover to arrive at their place so their could leave at different times. Harry and Niall were always the first ones ready to go so they departed first in the car. Louis and Zayn would be leaving next in the a few minutes.

"Come on Louis we are going to be late." Liam screaming at his boyfriend that was still messing around upstairs. 

"I can't find my wallet or my fags." Louis shouted back.

"There all down here come on Louis we got to go." Zayn screamed impatiently .

"Yes daddy scream my name." Louis joked coming down stairs.

"Don't start with me boy or you will be getting a good fucking in the back of that car."Zayn said approaching next to Louis on the steps. "We both don't want to make Andy see us that way don't we." Zayn said to Louis kissing down his neck passionately leaving a small hickey next to his collar bone. 

"That's enough, even though it really fucking hot. We need to go because it's already 3:09." Liam said quickly collecting the boys out of the door.

"Yes love" "see you soon."could be heard from Louis and Zayn while they approached the car. 

Liam jogged to catch up with the, "Don't smoke anything but cigarettes on the way." Liam said strictly "we don't want another video coming out of you promoting drugs."

"We have the best sex when we are high." Zayn said

"We are not going to have sex for the next six hours so that's not a good excuse." Liam said 

"I love it when you get bossy." Louis said teasingly

"Damn boys! Just get in the car and get to the arena safe and sober please." Liam said giving his boyfriends a big kiss each and slapping them on the ass while they were getting into the car. 

The car left while Liam hoped into the last waiting car. 

All the boys met up in their big dressing room at the arena. When Liam entered with their security guard Mark all the boys were lying around and trowing the complementary food at each other.

"Let's go practice on stage boys." Mark exclaimed with his loud booming voice receiving everyone's attention. 

All the boys followed each other through the backstage corridors to go one stage and start their sets while Liam went to sit alone in a huge stadium watching his favourite humans sing. 

The boys were going to start the show together for a few song. Louis was going to continue with his two hits. Liam was going to follow with his hits also. Followed by Niall with his two songs. There was going to be an intermission of a few minutes. The boys would sing a few songs together from the album "Made In The A.M." that Zayn refused to do with them. In that time, Zayn would be preparing for his set of songs. Finally, Harry will sing after with a few of his songs. The boys will sing more songs together and the encore will consist of the best of One Direction.

 

Liam was thrilled to see his boys sing and live in their element. He was glad he could see the show from the audience's point of view. After all, would be backstage watching them from the side for the duration of the show. All the boys were great. The transition of each band went smoothly during their dress rehearsal and hearing all the One Direction songs being sang by his boyfriends again, after so many years, made his heart squeeze in the best way. When all the boys got to covers their material and all the final touches were being done to the lighting and the sound crew, it was time to open up the door. 

At seven the show started. The countdown was on the big screen and you could feel the tension in the air. 

When the first first notes of Best Song Ever resonated from the speaker the crowd got wild. It was one of the best shows they had performed in their lives.

There was so much support for every member of the band. The cheers were loud and encouraging. It made the boys realize how they missed preforming with each other. 

They were on their final set. Harry just finished signing and Louis was telling jokes onstage to give Harry some time to change in his skinny jeans and black t-shirt. 

When Harry passed in front of Liam he gave his boyfriend a big passionate kiss before going on stage. Before leaving Liam alone again in his corner he whispered in his ear "we got a surprise for you." 

Liam was confused while watching his boyfriend walk back on stage. The screams he heard when the fans saw Harry again were extremely loud. Liam cringed while Harry turned around to face him backstage and winked at him subtly.

If he had not memorized his boyfriends physical cues down to a science, Liam was sure we would have not noticed it. 

"Hello everybody! How are your feeling tonight?" Harry's question got answered by incredible screams.

"We are doing something incredible tonight don't you think?" Harry asked which was replied with another set of screams.

 

"Everyone give a big round of applause for the wonderful Louis Tomlinson who had this wonderful idea!" Niall shouted in his microphone

"Tommo is the best lads. You all know it right?" Zayn said his line which got immediately followed by screams. It's like the people in the audience weren't even taking a break.

"We are enjoying it too, right boys?" Harry asked his secret boyfriends. His comment was followed by terms of agreements from the boys.

"I want to get serious a minute please." Harry said to the fans "Could we all take a moment of silence to appreciate the loved ones we have with us today. Everybody in silence think about that one person who changed your life for the better. That one person you can't live without. That one person that holds a place so important in your heart that you can't seem to believe they are even real. I'm talking about my someone right now. They know who they are."

Liam's heart skipped a beat. He was one hundred percent certain that Harry was talking about him and his heart just jumped to a dangerous paste.

"You know there is that one person in your life you would do anything for." Harry continued "You would sacrifice your weekends, your family time and your alone time just to be with them. You hold them so tight to your heart that it's like leaving them for a week has your heart squeezed so intensely it's hard to breath sometimes. "

Liam's heart was beating out of his chest. Hearing Harry talk about him like that made his want to cry and run up to kiss him all over. From the corner of his eye Liam could see Niall walking backstage to see him. You are that person for me Niall mumbled kissing Liam passionately. As Niall was returning on stage with the cameo of a water bottle pickup he continued to listen to Harry.

"You miss them very much even when they are in the same room and adore them from the bottom of your heart. They are your life and your whole world. I can't imagine being where I am without that person next to me. Everyday when you go to bed you just want to hold them for hours and talk for hours. 

If tears weren't falling down earlier, they were now. Liam listened intently to all of Harry's magical phrases with his eyes closed to stop the tears when he felt a hand across his face and lips so tender on his. Without a second though he responded to the kiss. He could recognize Zayn's lips from anyone he knew. His plum bottom lip and thing upper one that felt so good on his own. He detached their lips together while saying You are my everything. He walked back on stage like nothing happened and Liam heart skipped a beat while listening to his boyfriend speak about him in such a passionate way.

 

"They are you best friend in the whole wide world. You need their love everyday, even when your just not in a good mood. You bring every emotion out of them like they do for you. You need to hear their voice and encouragements to be the strong person you are. Every time they talk to you, it makes your heart grow a thousand times bigger. "

Liam could spot Louis coming to him from across the stage. He had a deep colourful blue colour in his eyes that portrayed love and passion. He found Liam standing back staged and scooped him up in his arms. As small as Louis was compared to Liam, even just a few inches, it was a perfect fit for their bodies. Louis's hand squeezed his ass passionately while his lips worked ver his in a passionate sloppy reveal of love. You make my body ignite just by looking at you. You are one of the loves of my life beautiful. Louis mouthed near his left ear as he picked up a towel close to Liam as made his way back on stage. Liam felt overwhelmed with the deep sense of love that thrived in his heart. He continued to listen to his passionate boyfriend intently.

 

"There is a deep bond that can never be broken. They always know how to make you feel passionate about anything. They are your number one fans and supporter trough tick and thin. Your favourite persons in the world. " Harry said with a deep sigh close to tears. " I'm lucky to have people like that in my life." 

Harry finished with a loud round of applause. You could feel a passion resonating from the crowd. All of the people that were watching the boys had someone they felt like that for also.

"Well that was a spurt of emotion. Sorry for all the corny. Will you forgive me while I got get a water bottle." Harry asked the fans

"Of course my dear." Niall said happily taking Harry's place at the front of the stage.

Niall continued talking to Louis and Zayn on stage while Harry came directly back stage to find me. He had a deep passionate  
look in his eyes as he caught Liam's face between his two hand and descended those pink delectable lips on Liam's. They kissed until they couldn't breath anymore. Harry's lips left his with a small sound and Harry let out a whine I could do that all day to my special someone. Thanks for being you. Harry quickly left with a water bottle. The whole thing felt like an illusion. His heart was skipping a mile a minute and he tried to concentrate on the boys he loved so much on stage.

 

"For our special someone we wish to present a few songs." Liam heard Niall say. "To make this moment special we will all sing our own song to the person we cherish so much. If you know the lyrics to them don't be afraid to sing along."

Niall continued to speak as four stools showed up on stage by some stagehands and he started to strum his guitar that seemed to pop out from out of nowhere.

 

"I'm going to start first. For my special someone I decided to sing a song called Stand By Me"

Niall sang beautifully for his boy that has hiding the biggest grin backstage. Stand By Me was one of the first songs they ever sang together as teenagers. Liam and Niall had such a strong attachment to this song and it melted Liam's heart to mush hearing his boyfriend sing it to him.

 

 

"I'm continuing this little surprise with one of my favourite songs. It holds a special place in my heart and I'm so glad to share it with you today" Zayn said happily " I'm going to sing Somewhere Only We Know for that special someone in my heart."

Zayn sang like he was not living until midnight. He put his heart and soul into it. Every emotion could be felt by everyone in the crowd. That song meant a lot to Liam because it was a reminder that he could always come back to Zayn in his moments of difficulty.

 

"My life is filled with so much joy. Sometimes you don't recognize that you need those people next to you through your difficult moments. You need to find those people that help you become a better person and accept you for you you really are. My special person has a song dedicated to them which I love to sing called Every Breath You Take."

Louis was one of Liam's strongest believers. He would be the one to push Liam out of his comfort zone and try new things. When he made Liam uncomfortable or when Liam needed to be calmed Louis would always sing this song to him. Every Breath You Take is a song that explained their relationship perfectly. 

 

"You know everyone has a special song they like to dedicate to someone. This last cover we are going to preform is a song that has been sang to me many times. It's like my role was reversed. The song Footprints In The Sand is a dedication to a me from a special someone. " 

 

Harry's words made Liam's heart melt. It was the song he always sang to Harry when he was feeling down or insecure. To be the one always saying those lyrics to him and having them reciprocated on stage made tears fall down Liam's face even more than they already were. 

 

The boys finished their songs with a giant round of applause. It warmed the bands hearts seeing the fans sing the song with them. It was like a giant serenade to their secret boyfriend.

 

The night went on and the show lasted three hours. After their serenade to Liam the boys started singing their hits and they finished with a well received encore of their classic songs. The fans were having a great time. The screams were loud and the cheering was incredible. It was such a good idea to do this. Not only to prove Liam their support but to ignite that spark of One Direction the fans were missing so much.

 

Liam wanted to surprise his boyfriends like they did to him. So he went to their dressing room on the last chorus of What Make You Beautiful and prepared a treat for his boyfriends. 

 

Liam stripped down naked and lubed up his fingers to stretch his hole to accommodate two cocks in one fuck. He was determined to do it all on his own that he unintentionally blocked out the sounds around him to try and concentrate on the job at hand. He had four fingers working in and out of his hole when he heard the heavy dressing room door close. 

Liam turned his red cheeked face to look at his sweaty and astonished boyfriends. 

"Liam, babe, what are you doing?" Harry asked quietly walking up to Liam. 

"I'm preparing a surprise for you like you did for me." Liam replied breathlessly removing his fingers from his hole and wiping them down on his chiseled stomach. 

"That's fucking hot." Louis exclaimed walking toward Liam already undoing his pants. 

Liam looked at Louis with his puppy dog eyes as the older boy took a stand in front of him.

"I want to suck your cock please" Liam asked Louis with a sexy smile.

 

"Take all the time you need." Louis replied kissing Liam fiercely on the lips and standing up tall so Liam could fit Louis' thick cock in his warm mouth.

After a few minutes of sucking, Liam peeked around to look at the rest of his boyfriends that were standing behind Louis enjoying the show.

"I'm getting lonely and my whole will not stay open with nothing inside of it." Liam said cheekily still pumping Louis' dick between his hands. As soon as he said those words his other the boyfriends approached him quickly. 

Louis helped Liam get up from his knees and stand up on his wobbly feet. When the boys were approaching Liam got pushed sideways on the couch as Niall took the place under Liam's all four position on the couch. Niall started sucking passionately on the long cock between Liam's legs. 

Harry settled behind Liam's ass and starting rimming his hole. He like the taste of the flavoured lube Liam's used to open himself up and loved how Liam's was already stretched  out. He was playing with his tongue and fingers in Liam's hole that made the only naked member of their group moan loudly from the stimulation.

Zayn approached Louis and started kissing and undressing him. The darker skinned boy took the task of undressing the other boys while Liam's sensitive spots got played with. The boys were all finally naked when Louis and Zayn took their spot in front of the couch and guided Liam's head towards their dicks. 

There was a knock on the door when someone announced "Boys you have fifteen minutes to get changed and go meet the fans with the back stage passes."

"Can it wait a bit longer?" Louis asked the person behind the door

"No they payed for this service we don't want them to wait too long" The voice said.

"Liam released a long moan around Zayn's dick at Louis moaned from Liam's tedious jerking off.

"I'll take that as a yes" was mumbled on the other side of the door. 

The boys continued their work on Liam which made the boy release many pleasurable sounds that resonated on Louis and Zayn's dicks. Harry continued stretching Liam and Niall was sucking Liam's brains out from his cock or so it seamed. The only reasonable phrase Liam could retort was "Get in me please" over and over until Harry's lubed up cock was pushing the folds of Liam's ass. 

As choses of "yes, yes, yes," could be heard from the Wolverhampton boy as he continued switching between Zayn and Louis' cocks in his mouth. The room was filled with moans and grounds as the boys were pleasuring themselves in the best way.

Another knock was heard from the door when a loud voice said "It's been fifteen minutes. I'm bringing the fans backstage. Please come quickly and try to lower you noise please" was heard through the door. 

The only answer the boys gave was another round of loud moans.

"These horny boys. Can't they do anything other than fuck." The voice mumbled while walking away.

 

Liam took his mouth off of Louis' cock to groan loudly. He felt so overwhelmed with the sensations he was receiving, but he was planning on getting double pointed and he didn't forget the promise he made himself. 

"Niall" Liam moaned loudly "can you join Harry please." Liam asked breathlessly 

"Are you sure babe?" Niall asked whit a raw voice that sounded used by his cock sucking skills. 

"Yes get in me now" Liam practically screamed at he Irish boy.

Niall made his way out under Liam's body  
and went near his ass to join Harry. He patiently covered his throbbing red cock with an extreme amount of lube and slowly entered his dick in Liam's hole. While Liam was overwhelmed with the sensation of two of his boyfriends fucking his ass. Zayn quickly made his way under Liam to take Niall's place. 

It was an overwhelming situation for Liam. He had two dicks in his ass and one dick in his mouth, but he wanted to please all four of his boyfriend. He release Louis' cock with a pop to look at Zayn that was laying down underneath him to try and find his cock. Zayn's heavy leaking cock made contact with his hand and Liam quickly started jerking off his boyfriend. 

Liam was so please to be helping all of his boyfriends to their peaks that he couldn't stop a series of moans, groans and pleading around Louis' dick. 

He pushed Louis' ass with his free hand so his cock was filling his mouth completely. Louis saw stars as the tip of his dick hit the top of Liam's throat. His release was known by the other boys because Liam made a very pleasurable noise and let go of Louis' dick out with a pop. Louis was panting and groaning as he tried to regain his breath.

"Go wash up and get changed so at least of of you can go meet fans." Liam said in a raw voice

"Always so demanding." Louis said jokingly but still breathless recovering from his orgasm. He followed his boyfriend's order and started getting dressed after he gave a big messy kiss on Liam's thoroughly fuck lips.

"See you on the dark side" Louis said 

"I think we are the dark side." Hair said cheekily still fucking ruthlessly in Liam. " Come give me a kiss before you leave." 

Louis rushed to Harry's side and gave him a kiss and he gave a quick one to Niall also who was demanding one right next to the couple.

"Zayn I'll just have to suck your cock at home." Louis said giving Zayn's thighs a squeeze since the boy was still sucking on Liam's cock. There was a silent tone coming from under Liam that Louis suspected was a yes.

The door closed silently behind Louis and you could hear the Doncaster lads voice all the way behind the closed door.

" I won't last much longer." Liam said panting from the stimulation. "Zayn get up here. Let me suck your cock please." 

As Zayn was getting out under Liam Harry release a very loud groan

"I'm going to cum." Harry said with a final deep thrust into Liam's ass. Harry was panting hard as he pulled out his cock from Liam's hole. 

"Best post-show sex we have ever had." Harry said in all seriousness. "Thanks for the surprise love" Harry continued while taking his turn kissing him boyfriends and changing into some proper clothes.

"Bye lads see you outside." Harry said while leaving the room. The three remaining boys could hear Louis shout Harold as Harry was making his way to him.

 

"I'm close Liam" Niall said from behind Liam his cock still pounding in his boyfriend's ass. Liam was pushed over the edge from hearing Niall say those words near his ear. The hot breath blown by his boyfriend over his sensitive body and the two dick still inside of him made him cum hard.  

Liam was catching his breath while jerking Zayn off in front of his face while Niall was still pounding away. It seemed that every time Niall's thick cock entered Liam's hole once more the boy would lose his breath all over again. 

"Niall get out of me. I want to see you cum." Liam asked his boyfriend.

Liam quickly changed position to kneel in front of Zayn so Niall could join by his side. The two band members were directly in front of Liam's head. 

"Hmm babe give me your loads. Cum on my face like you love to do." Liam said with his tongue out jerking off his two boyfriends having a dick in eat hand. "Cum for me please." 

Liam's words made both boys almost cum at the same time. Niall released his load seconds before Zayn. 

Both of their cum was covering practically half of their boyfriend's face. They started to kiss Liam's face washing the cum off as Liam was licking it up also when there was a knock on the door.

"Boys you have to come out. There is people out here that came to visit all of One Direction not just half." The annoying voice from earlier said.

"Be there is a minute" Niall said breathlessly kissing Liam one last time before picking up a towel to wash his boyfriends cum covered face.

"I'll start getting ready okay?" Zayn said trying to find proper clothes to wear.

"I just need to find a t-shirt" Niall said quickly dressing himself again. "I'll take this one" Niall continued picking up Liam's white t-shirt that was discarded at the beginning of their sexual activities. "Hmm it still smells like you" Niall said walking out of the door to join the other two members of the band.

Liam was slowly getting dressed when he saw Zayn was finishing his hair in the mirror.

"You look fine babe. Let's go." Liam said dragging him boyfriend out of the door.

 

When he arrived a few steps down the corridor Liam could finally see the fans that were waiting to meet the boys. There was about fifteen people talking to his boyfriends.

Liam immediately spotted Gigi and Kendall talking to Harry. They were feeling him up and giggling like school girls. 

Liam was different now. He was not going to get jealous anymore.  He was not going to cower away and feel rejected by his boyfriends. He had a plan. Maybe it was stupid, but it was time to make those mean bitches realize the band members were his. 

I may get killed after this Liam though while looking around to make sure nobody was looking at them suspiciously. After all he was holding the hand of one of the most popular boy band members of all time. 

Liam started strutting confidently toward Harry and the mean blond brunette combo. He was ready to prove these bitches wrong once and for all. 

Liam reached Harry in no time with his determined strides while Zayn was following his curiously. Liam release Zayn's hand and reached out to grab the back of Harry's head. He lowered his lips to his. Liam gave Harry a passionate kiss while gripping his hair and the side of his face while Harry gripped Liam by the hips and pulled him close to his body.

Liam let go of Harry suddenly and turned around to the same thing with Zayn except his gripped the Bradford boy by the front of his shirt. 

The two perplexed boys looked boy with a look of curiosity and love. At the same time, Liam looked at the two women standing in front of him. He had the biggest smile on his face while the two bitches that tormented him in high school looked at him with jealousy and disgust.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." Liam said sarcastically to Kendall and Gigi "Congrats, now you know why I'm such a fanboy. Remember if you utter a single word about this, I have enough dirt on both of you that can ruin your lives, your marriages and you reputations." Liam turned to both of his boyfriends that looked at him with pride in their eyes for standing up to his bullied. He said his final words loud enough so both girls could hear also . "See you in the dressing room for round two."

Liam walked confidently towards the corridor leading his to his boyfriends dressing room. He would never take bullshit from those girls again. He was going to live the life he wanted and be treated the way he deserved. 

Without the reunion, both of the band and his high school, Liam would not have had the chance to prove to the ones that hurt him he got the better end of the bargain. While Kendall and Gigi were stuck being in toxic marriages that dependent on their reputations, Liam was living the good life.

He's got four rich and sexy boyfriends that will always love to cherish him.


End file.
